This invention relates generally to a valve element for a container. In particular the invention relates to a valve element for use with a container for dispensing liquid products, such as soap, skin-care preparations, etc., said element being located in close proximity to an outlet of the container, which outlet is preferably directed downwardly when in position for dispensing of the liquid product.
For a considerable time there has been a general desire to be able to portion out a liquid product, such as liquid soap, automatically, i.e. without first having to remove a sealing lid or the like. Inumerable solutions have been presented, all of which have been complicated to a lesser or greater degree, and none of which has satisfactorily solved the problems arising, for example, when the product dries around the opening causing clogging.
An object of the present invention is to provide a valve element which is extremely simple in design but which still permits the product to be simply and reliably dispensed, for example, from a deformable container.